The invention relates to indicating devices for the visual correlation of particular time quantities, and more particularly relates to a work-time indicating device permitting an employee to display his intended work schedule in relation to the mandatory and optional work schedule designated by his employer.
A concept of work-hour scheduling known as "flexitime" or "flexible work schedules" began in Europe toward the latter part of the 1960's and is presently come into the American work culture. Under this scheduling concept an employee is given flexibility as to which hours he may work to fulfill his usual required eight working hours. Flexitime comprises two distinct kinds of time: core time which is that part of a work day during which all employees within a specified group must be at work, and flexible time which is all remaining time within which the employee is free to choose his time of arrival and departure from the office.
Although such a scheduling provides great flexibility to the employee in choosing his own working hours, management is confronted with the problem of being assured of the availability of employees to handle tasks during the day. The core time mitigates the major portion of this problem by requiring all employees to be at work during the busiest part of the day when employees are most needed. But often unforeseen work overflow may occur outside of core time hours or an emergency meeting of certain employees may need to be held or minimum attendance is required to provide maintenance of minimum services such as telephone and public contact coverage. Thus, the supervisor has the problem of not knowing which staff members will be at work for what hours during the day under a flexible work schedule.
Another problem that arises is that of the employee accurately determining the times he must be in the office and the time when his work day is completed. This problem is exacerbated where the employee is unfamiliar with mathematical techniques and may be confused by tables, charts or punch clocks. For example, an employee may experience difficulty when having to add 8 hours (work) and 45 minutes (lunch) to a starting time of 9:45 to determine his proper quitting time.
A further closely allied problem is one that faces the supervisor of his being assured of 8 hours of attendance by each employee when starting and stopping times of each employee may vary.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a visual indicating device capable of quick and easy interpretation allowing a supervisor to determine the expected work schedules of each employee during the day.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a time indicator device permitting an employee to quickly determine his time on the job in relation to one or more core times of mandatory working hours.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a time indicator device settable by an employee to quickly determine his permitted departure time from work.